No importa lo que haga
by MaanuBlaack
Summary: Edward se fue, denuevo. Han pasado casi dos años. Que será de la vida de Bella? ONESHOT BELLA


Holaa :D Bueno me dio un ataque de inspiración y salió este oneshot xD espero que les guste ^^

* * *

_No, Jake te necesito._

_Ya es muy tarde Bella._

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi habitación. Fue solo un sueño. Un maldito sueño.

Estaba harta de esos sueños. Quizás necesito un psicólogo. Pero hoy no pensaré en eso, tengo cosas que hacer hoy.

Me levanté, me duché, me vestí y desayuné. Lo típico, nada especial.

Tomé mi bolso, mis llaves y voy hacia mi auto. Me detuve a observarlo un minuto. El mercedes guardian que me regaló… Edward.

_Edward._

¿No podía irse de mi vida definitivamente?

Se fue, de nuevo, no había amor eterno. Se aburrió de mí y me dejó, esta vez para siempre, dentro de mí lo sabía. No iba a volver. No había voces, ni sueños. Nada, se fue para siempre.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando disipar los malos recuerdos, ya había pasado más de un año.

Me subí al auto y lo hice partir para dirigirme a comprar al centro de la ciudad.

Conduje un rato hasta encontrar estacionamiento, cuando encontré, me bajé del auto y comencé a caminar frente a la gran cantidad de tiendas que había en Seattle.

Estuve unas dos horas de tienda en tienda y cada vez mis manos se llenaban más de bolsas, paquetes y cajas.

Cuando ya había terminado comencé a dirigirme al estacionamiento.

Caminaba con cuidado ya que había mucha gente y además con mi torpeza era fácil caerse o causar una catástrofe, además las cajas me nublaban la vista.

Estaba a pocos metros del auto cuando sentí que chocaba con algo duro. Rayos, sabía que esto pasaría.

La montaña de paquetes que hacían equilibrio en mis manos se cayeron y de paso, yo caí con ellos.

-Oh, ¡cuanto lo siento! discúlpeme señorita, la ayudo.-Dijo una voz masculina, se me hacía vagamente familiar pero no le di importancia.

-No, no importa.-Dije mientras recogía los paquetes.

Una mano morena se posó por accidente sobre la mía, la mano donde tenía la pulsera con el lobo que me había dado Jacob hace tanto tiempo, el corazón lo había sacado.

-¿Be-Bella?-Dijo el chico sorprendido. ¿Me conoce?

Levanté la vista para verle la cara.

Antes de poder verle la cara al chico que supuestamente me conocía. Se me nubló la vista con lo que creo era un abrazo.

-Bella, ¡oh bella! ¡Soy yo, Jacob!

_Jacob… ¿¡JACOB!?_

Intenté deshacer el abrazo, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Y cuando al fin pude ver, vi la cara de mi hombre lobo, Jacob, con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡JACOB!-Le grité.

Me abrazó de nuevo, y yo no lo podía creer.

-¿No será buena idea recoger tus cosas?

-Ah, claro.-Le dije sonriendo.

Había olvidad que estábamos en el centro de la ciudad con todos mis paquetes en el suelo.

Cuando logramos recogerlos todos él tomó casi todos y comenzamos a caminar.

Sentía su mirada posada todo el rato sobre mí mientras buscaba las llaves.

-Y bien, ¿adonde llevo los paquetes?

-Justo aquí-Le dije cuando llegamos a mi auto.

-Guau.-Dijo él sorprendido.

Me reí y abrí la parte de atrás del auto, cuando ya estaba todo adentro la cerré. Me iba a dar la vuelta pero uno de sus abrazos me atrapó antes de poder moverme.

-No puedo creer que seas tú.-Me dijo.

-Yo tampoco... es… mágico.-Le respondí feliz.

Nos quedamos callados un rato.

-Y bueno, ¿a donde me llevarás ahora?-Dijo e tono divertido.

-Bueno, yo iba a mi casa, no se tu...-Le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Perfecto, vamos.-Me dijo mientras caminaba al asiento de copiloto.

Me reí y me subí al asiento de conductor.

-Y bueno Jake, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?

-Nada interesante-Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y que ha sido de la tuya?

-Pues…-Le dije. No quería hablar del tema.

-¿Y Edward?-Dijo preocupado por mi expresión.

-se fue… de nuevo.

-Ah...-parecía… ¿desconcertado?-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-Me sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado Jake, ahora tenía mas tacto.

-La verdad es que me hace falta, pero ahora no.-Le dije.

-Bueno, te esperaré-Dijo intentando darme animo.

Continuamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, como siempre. Cuando llegamos me ayudó a bajar las cosas y luego salimos a dar un paseo.

Le conté lo que pasó con Edward, pero solo lo necesario. Básicamente le dije que se había ido, no me dio muchas explicaciones ni nada, que puso un montón de excusas pero en el fondo yo sabía que ya no quería estar conmigo.

-Cuanto lo siento Bella…-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No…no importa Jake. Gracias-Le dije.

-De nada…-Dijo.-Tengo tan mala fuerza de voluntad-Dijo, sonó como si se lo dijera a si mismo.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?-Le dije deshaciendo su abrazo para mirarlo a la cara.

-Pues…-Se detuvo.

-Ya, Jake, dime.-Le dije con una sonrisa de animo.

-Lo que pasa es que… cuando te fuiste me prometí que si te volvía a ver no me iba a volver a enamorar de ti.-Dijo desviando la mirada. Creo que lo entiendo...

-¿Que tiene que ver esto con tu fuerza de voluntad?-Le dije.

-Pues… se invalidó.-Me dijo, ahora con más confianza.

-¿Ah si? ¿No lo cumpliste?-Le dije.

-No... Nunca fue.-Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Como? No entiendo Jake.-Le dije confundida.

-Lo que pasa es que esa promesa nunca fue valida porque…-Me miraba con una gran intensidad y un brillo en los ojos.-Yo… nunca deje de amarte bella.-Me dijo. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Pero no lo aparté, de hecho le respondí, total… Al final siempre llego a lo mismo… haga lo que haga estoy y siempre estaré enamorada de Jacob Black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahora… bueno ahora estoy sentada, viendo la televisión con mi hijo sobre mis piernas, que duerme plácidamente aferrado a mí. Un niño igual a su padre.

Y me siento la persona más feliz del mundo. Tengo una hermosa familia, un hijo y un esposo que amo, siempre he amado y siempre amaré, por toda la eternidad. y nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión. Siento que estoy exactamente donde debería estar, y le doy gracias a la vida por dejarme ser feliz.

Entonces siento que alguien entra a la casa. Debe ser el, que llegó del trabajo.

-Hola, Bells. –Me dice una voz ronca. Si era el.

-Hola Jake, me alegro de que llegaras.-le digo antes de besarlo.

* * *


End file.
